The Life of Suzuma Takanashi
by Shikamaru of Konoha
Summary: A simple mission to the Sand takes an unexpected turn. Suzuma Takanashi suddenly finds her life changeing in many difficult ways. She discovers a new love, her older brother returns, she joins one of the most powerful organizations, and many more.....
1. Chapter 1

i do not own Naruto or the characters in this story...except my original Characters Kaji, Kokuzoko, Miza, Raiku, and my friends Suzuma and Kiro

"I wonder what missions the fifth want me to go on" akes Suzuma  
"Not sure...i havent gotten any in awhile" replies Shikamaru  
"Well want to go see" askes Suzuma  
"Sure, let's go" replies Shikamaru  
"Ok" says Suzuma  
She smiles and stands up. Shikamaru gets up and starts walking to the Hokages Palace. Suzuma follows Shikamaru with her fan and Kiro in his small form on my sholder  
"What rank of a mission do you think we'll get" askes Shikamaru  
"I think a C...is Ambu after Jonin" askes Suzuma  
"Yeah, its optional i think" replies Shikamaru  
"Really" askes Suzuma  
"I think so" replies Shikamaru  
"Ah" says Suzuma

"Are you gonna join" askes Shikamaru  
"I want to" replies Suzuma  
"All you have to do is become a Jonin" says Shikamaru  
"Im working on that now" says Suzuma  
"How far away from it are you" askes Shikamaru  
"I'm one away from Jonin" replies Suzuma  
"Your close then" says Shikamaru  
"Yeah, i know i am" says Suzuma  
They walk to the Hokages Office, and walk over to the Hokage  
"What is it you two" askes Tsunade  
"Any missions for me today" askes Suzuma  
"As a matter of fact we do" replies Jiraiya  
"What is it" askes Suzuma

"We need a team of four to go to the Village Hidden in the Sand and find out what happened to Team Gai" replies Jiraiya  
"Well who could i bring with me" askes Suzuma  
Suzuma looks over at Shikamaru  
"Shikamaru, you are going to go with her" says Tsunade  
"Ok" replies Shikamaru  
"You two can pick any other two people you want" says Jiraiya  
"Who do you want to bring Shika" askes Suzuma  
"Not sure...Lord Hokage who is still left in the Village" askes Shikamaru  
"Ino, Choji, Kakashi, Sakura, Naruto, Kiba, Hinata, and Shino" replies Tsunade  
"How about Kiba and Hinata" askes Shikamaru  
"Yeah" replies Suzuma  
"Ok then, lets go find the others and head out" says Shikamaru  
"Not so fast...its my village your going to...so i'm coming with you" says a strange voice  
Suzuma looks back to see who it was. The door fully opens and Garra walks in  
"Gaara" says Suzuma  
"Hello Suzuma, its been awhile" says Gaara  
Suzuma smiles and nods  
"It has been" says Suzuma  
"You know him" askes Shikamaru  
"Yeah, we go way back" says Suzuma  
"How have you been" askes Gaara  
"I have been good, what about you" replies Suzuma  
"I've been better" says Gaara  
"Why are you even here Gaara" askes Shikamaru  
"My village was overrun by Sound Ninjas, me and a few others escaped here. Tsunade was kind enough to grant us a place to stay" replies Gaara  
"Gaara, aren't you the Kazekage" askes Suzuma  
"Yes" replies Gaara  
"Where's Temari, i haven't seen her in awhile" askes Suzuma  
"She's outside this building waiting for us" replies Gaara  
"T-t-temari's here" says Shikamaru  
"Yes, she helped me here after we were attacked" says Gaara  
"Someone is a bit red" says Suzuma  
"Am not" says Shikamaru  
Suzuma giggles  
"Are too" says Suzuma  
"Are not" says Shikamaru  
"Uh huh" says Suzuma  
"She smiles  
""I'm going to go see her" says Suzuma  
"Wait Suzuma, there is something you need to know" says Jiraiya  
"What is it" askes Suzuma  
She looks back  
"I know it may be hard to believe, but Gaara was defeated and nearly killed by a single Sound Shinobi" replies Jiraiya  
"What the...how could that happen" askes Suzuma  
"You can't tell by looking, but Gaara's arm is still damaged and he can barley move it" replies Jiraiya  
"The man who led the attack was a Shinobi with strange eyes" says Gaara  
"Itachi...Sasuke" askes Suzuma  
"Yes, Sasuke attacked the Sand and we think he has captured Team Gai" replies Jiraiya  
"His power has grown greatly, none of my Shinobi could stop him" says Gaara  
"B..but what..he couldn't have...i..i thought he would do this" replies Suzuma  
She looks down  
"What should we do...Suzuma" askes Shikamaru  
"We will need all the strangth we can get...i think i have a plan" replies Suzuma  
"What is it" askes Shikamaru  
Garra walks over to u, picks up Kiro, and sits down with him  
"What is your plan" askes Gaara  
"If can trap him in one of my justus long enough to keep him at bay we can save the sand village" replies Suzuma  
"I'm not sure that will work, he's bound to become a Genjutsu master by now...just like Itachi" says Shikamaru  
"Would you like am example" askes Suzuma  
"Sure" says Shikamaru  
"All i need to do is not look into his eyes...ready Shika" says Suzuma  
"I guess i am...wait...did you hear that" askes Shikamaru  
"What" askes Suzuma  
"Not sure, its sounded like an explosion in the distance" replies Shikamaru  
"Gaara get out here, Konoha's being attacked" shouts Kankuro  
A ball of flame blows a huge hole in the side of the Hokages palace  
"Ah, crap...Kiro ready on the fight" says Suzuma  
Kiro nods  
Another buliding gets hit by fire  
"I'll leave this to you Suzuma" says Shikamaru  
"Kiro we're out" says Suzuma  
Kiro turns into a big cat and i jump on his back and we fly off  
"Heheh, here they come" says a voice in the distance


	2. Chapter 2 Konoha's Strange Challenger

"Heheh, here they come...Fire Style-Phionex Flower Jutsu" says a voice in the distance  
The jutsu heads straight toward Suzuma. She uses a Ice jutsu to dodge the fire as it melts into water  
"Ice jutsu...havent seen that in awhile...since my Jutsu wont affect her, then lets try Taijutsu Fire Style-Flame Sword Jutsu" says the man  
A sword made of fire appears in his hands and he charges at Suzuma  
She jumps off kiro and wips out her fan. she gives it a swing  
"Wind style-Danceing Swords Jutsu" says Suzuma  
A few wind swords fly at him  
"Oh crap" says the man  
He swings his sword and moves around dodgeing them, but one lands a hit on his arm  
He gets back up  
"That wont work...then lets try this...Summoning Jutsu-Fire King  
A giant demon made of fire appears and attacks Suzuma. When he preforms the summoning Suzuma faintly sees the man...and he's wearing an Akatsuki robe  
"Ah what the" says Suzuma  
She looks up at the demon and jumps on her fan dogeing the atack as her fan flys in the air  
"Damn, she's to fast" says the man  
"Who are you" askes Suzuma  
"Not allowed to tell you that yet" replies the man  
The demon swings his arm in a attempt to punch Suzuma, but is stopped by a wall of sand   
"What the" yells Suzuma  
She looks to the sorce of the sand  
"Gaara" she says  
"I'll try to hold off the demon while youu use your capture jutsu on the attacker" says Gaara  
"Ok" replies Suzuma  
"The man is unable to move while controling the summoning so nows your chance" says Gaara  
"Ice style-ice prison" says Suzuma  
Ice incaces him which can't be broken by fire and gets colder each moment the person is inside  
"Hope you like cold weather" says Suzuma  
"What the" says the man  
The demon vanishes  
"Hey let me out of here" shouts the man  
Suzuma flys down to the ice  
"Well tell me who you are or i'll just keep you in there" replies Suzuma  
"Damn...if you must know my name is Kaji Takai" says Kaji  
"What the, i thought you were Sasuke" says Suzuma  
"Sasuke...you mean Itachi's little brother" askes Kaji  
"Yes...where is he" replies Suzuma  
"Heheh, why do you care" askes Kaji  
"I have a bone to pick with him" replies Suzuma  
"I dont even wanna know what he did...but then again you wont be alive long enough to tell me...Kouseitan" says Kaji  
His eyes start to change, into something that almost resembles the Sharingon. The ice starts to crack, but as soon as it starts to a shadow jutsu enters the cage  
"Good job Shikamaru...Kaji, i told u never to use those eyes of yours again" says Jiraiya  
She falls back trembling and kiro hisses at Kaji  
Kaji's eyes return to normal  
"I'm sorry Suzuma, you must be confussed...am i right" askes Jiraiya  
"Yeah, i am" replies Suzuma  
Kiro continues to hiss at Kaji  
"Kaji is part of a group call The Elementals, they are Shinobi who only specialize in one element type of Jutsu. Each member have eyes that resemble the Sharingon called the Kouseitan. Kaji here is the Fire Jutsu user of the group and a former Akatsuki member" says Jiraiya  
"I was trained by Itachi Uchiha, until he deserted me and Jiraiya-Sensai saved me" says Kaji  
"So, you aren't going to take down Konoha" askes Suzuma  
"Haha, no of course not. Jiraiya-sensai told me i had to test your ablities and i could use any method i wanted. So i put on my Akatsuki robe and attacked the village" replies Suzuma  
She falls down to the ground  
"I was tested" askes Suzuma  
Kiro looks at Jiraiya and pounces on him  
"After this are we going after Sasuke" askes Suzuma  
"Yes you, Shikamaru, Gaara, Temari, and Kaji will be going to the Sand to save Team Gai and find Sasuke" replies Jiraiya  
"I'm sorry for all the trouble i caused you" says Kaji  
"It's alright i don't mind" replies Suzuma  
"Now that this is over, you five will be going to the Sand whenever your ready" says Jiraiya  
"Are you ready to go Suzuma" askes Shikamaru  
"Yeah, lets go" replies Suzuma  
"By the way Suzuma, you asked if i had any information about Sasuke. I can tell you what i know if you want" says Kaji  
"How much more powerful is he" askes Suzuma  
"Sasuke's power has grown greatly, i tried to stop to stop him from attacking the Sand but the fight only lasted about four minutes" replies Kaji  
"I don't think i can stand up to him" says Suzuma  
"Maybe not alone, but all of you together should be able to stop him" replies Jiraiya  
Suzuma looks at Shikamaru and thenat Kiro and all the others  
"The others and i decided that you will lead this mission...we are ready to go whenever you are" says Gaara  
"Ok thanks, but i think we will need a medic ninja on the mission too" replies Suzuma  
"Do you have one in mind" askes Shikamaru  
"Yeah, Sakura Haruno" replies Suzuma  
"Who's Sakura Haruno" askes Kaji  
"A good medical ninja that defeted Sasori and is Tsunades student" replies Suzuma  
"Alright she can go to, if she agrees" says Jiraiya  
"I do" says Sakura  
Sakura looks at everyone  
"...when did she get here" askes Kaji  
"I saw an explostion and decided to check it out" says Sakura  
"Oh...i knew that" says Kaji  
"It doesn't matter, can we leave now" askes Gaara  
"Yeah right" says Sakura  
"Don't argue" says Temari  
"Hey Sakura, hey Temari" says Shikamaru  
"Hi Shikamaru" says Sakura and Temari  
""So you two are coming with us to the Sand" askes Shikamaru  
"Yeah we are" replies Temari  
"Alright" says Shikamaru  
"Any chance of all of you going to the Sand before Sasuke leaves" askes Jiraiya  
"Come on all" says Suzuma  
"Then lets go" says Sakura and Temari  
Kiro jumps on Suzuma's shoulder  
"We're right behind you" says Gaara and Shikamaru  
Suzuma runs off with Temari, Sakura, Gaara, and Shikamaru close behind  
"You take care of Suzuma Kaji" says Jiraiya  
"I will, this time nothing is going to happen to her" replies Kaji  
He runs after the others


	3. Chapter 3 Encounter with Sasuke Uchiha

The team arrives at the sand. They enter the village and sneak around, until they find a strange door.They enter the door and end up in a desert with an sound ninja base in the center   
"I bet Sasukes in there" says Kaji   
"ok heres the plan, Shikamaru i need you to be back up...kaji can you make yourself act like itachi and fight sasuke" says Suzuma  
"Got it" says Shikamaru  
"And just how do i do that" askes Kaji  
"Your robe and also tranformation...you have all itachis attacks" replies Suzuma   
"I don't have his eyes though, Sasuke will see right through it...but ill try" says Kaji  
"Gaara i want you to stay as back up with Sakura..Shika once i trap him in a ice attack if it fails i want you to catch him if possable" says Suzuma  
"Ok" replies Shikamaru  
"Got it" replies Gaara  
"What about me" askes Temari  
"I will have you with me just in case he trys to get me we can double the wind power" replies Suzuma  
"Got it" says Temari  
"Kaji try your best your going to distract him and take out any gaurds you can on the way after Sasuke. Shika me and temari will hide in the shadows fallowing behind you" says Suzuma  
"Ok, i'll try" replies Kaji  
"Sakura watch over gaara and make sure he is safe winks at gaara i will contact you if we need med asstence or if we need back up" says Suzuma  
"Hai" replies Sakura  
"Everyone ready" askes Suzuma  
"Hai" replies everyone  
Kaji transforms into Itachi and runs into the base   
Temari and Suzuma follow quietly behind him with Shikamaru behind them  
After a couple minutes of going through the base with no resistance, they come across a giant room with a throne in the center   
"Damn" says Suzuma quietly  
Kaji walks toward to throne and as soon as he does a swarm of shurikan collide with him and he falls. A man suddenly appears behind Shikamaru and traps him in a Chakra Rope  
The man walks toward Suzuma and Temari  
"Its been a couple years hasnt it Suzuma" says the man  
"Eh what the" says Suzuma  
She looks back and sees them  
"Ah no" says Suzuma  
Suzuma looks at the man  
"I take it u remember me" says the man   
"Sasuke..." says Suzuma  
Sasuke draws his katana  
"Dont do it..." says Suzuma  
"Dont do what" askes Sasuke  
He starts walking toward Suzuma   
"Your going to try to kill me huh" says Suzuma  
"And what would make you think i was going to try and kill YOU" says Sasuke  
His eyes open and his Sharingon is looking right at Temari  
gets in the way  
"Dont kill her...look let everone go and i will do anything you want..."says Suzuma  
"Nice offer but ill pass" repies Sasuke  
He dissappears and the next thing they know a katana has impaled Temari   
"Temari...you bastered, your nothing more than an asshole" screams Suzuma  
He pulls the blade out of Temari, and points it Suzuma  
"What are you going to do" askes Sasuke  
"Your just going to die right here and now...Ice Style-Ice Prisum justsu   
Suzuma catches Sasuke in it  
"Heheh, you think this can stop me  
Sasuke dissappears from inside the Jutsu, and is sitting on the throne  
kiro diges his claws into his back and bites on his neck. Sasuke flinches in pain for a little, until reaching behind him and picking up Kiro. Sasuke throws him at a nearby wall. Kiro turns small and kick jumps off the wall  
"Sasuke" says Suzuma  
"What" askes Sasuke  
"Where is Team Gai tell me" askes Suzuma  
"Team Gai" says Sasuke  
Meanwhile Kiro starts to nibble at the chakura rope  
"Yeah Rock lee, Tenten, Neji and Gai  
"Those names sound familiar...you mean these people  
A giant cage is lower from the ceiling, and it has Team Gai in it   
kiro nibbles through freeing Shika and jumps on his mouth keeping him quiet  
"Lee, Neji, Tenten, Gai"  
"Suzuma is that you" askes Lee  
"Yes Lee its me..." replies Suzuma  
"Suzuma, look out out, behind you" says Lee  
Sasuke appears behind Suzuma and swings his katana at her neck  
Her fan blockes it as she send his katana flying  
"What the..." says Sasuke  
when Suzuma knocks his blade away, Shikamaru traps Sasuke in a Shadow Bind Jutsu   
"I got you Sasuke" says Suzuma  
Sakura walks in with Gaara by her side  
"Sakura...its been awhile" says Sasuke  
"Dont even speak to me" says Sakura  
"Oh, i thought you would be happy to see me after all these years" says Sasuke  
"Not really, im just happy to have Lee back" says Sakura  
She walks over and punches the gate to the cage open  
"You've gotten stronger Sakura" says Sasuke  
A bell rings in the distance  
"But im afraid its time for me to take my leave" says Sasuke  
"Your not going anywhere" says Suzuma  
she captures him in another ice prisum  
"Not this time" says Suzuma  
"Heheheh" says Sasuke  
Sasukes team Hebi breaks in through the roof and pulls him out of Suzumas and Shikas jutsu   
"damn it" says Suzuma  
She falls to her knees and Kiro runs over to Temari. Suzuma gets up and runs over to her  
"What happened here" askes Sakura  
"Short version he got away" says Kaji weakly   
Sakura rushes over to heal Kaji's wounds  
"Thank you Sakura" says Kaji  
He flinches in pain   
"What about Temari over there" askes Sakura   
Sakura looks at Shikamaru  
Shikamaru is kneeling by Temari  
"Can you help her Sakura" askes Shikamaru  
"Is she breathing" askes Sakura  
"Yes, but her heart is barley beating" replies Shikamaru   
Sakura walks over and starts to heal Temari  
"Thank you Sakura" says Shikamaru  
"Your so in love arent you Shikamaru" says Sakura  
She hits his shoulder  
"...N-n-n-no what makes you think that" says Shikamaru  
"Your blushing and studdering right now" replies Sakura  
"I am not..." says Shikamaru  
"You where to just admit it" replies Sakura  
"Su..suzuma" says Temari weakly  
"Temari, are you okay" askes Shikamaru  
Suzuma sighs  
"Yeah im ...better" replies Temari  
She starts to blush  
"Thats good to hear" says Shikamaru  
Temari trys to get up  
"No dont move" says Sakura  
Sakura holds her down  
"You need to rest for a while Temari" says Shikamaru  
He puts his hands on her to hold her down while Sakura continues to heal her   
Suzuma giggles and sighs picking up kiro. Sakura keeps healing Temari untill she starts to feel better  
"Whats so funny Suzuma" askes Kaji  
Shikamaru helps Temari up and put her arm around his neck and puts his arm around her waist to help keep her balanced while she walks   
"Temari and Shikamaru" replies Suzuma as she pets Kiro  
"What about them" askes Kaji  
"Their cute" says Suzuma  
Sakura walks over to Lee   
"They are...i didnt notice" says Kaji  
"Yeah" replies Suzuma  
She smiles as Sakura hugs on to Lee  
"Lee and Sakura to" says Suzuma  
"...Oh i see now. What about you, do u have someone like that" askes Kaji  
"I don't think so, all i have is my kitty" replies Suzuma as she hugs Kiro  
"Heheh, i guess he counts" says Kaji  
Kaji reaches to pet Kiro. Kiro smiles lightly and Suzuma looks up at the sky  
"All of you are lucky, you all have someone important to you in your lives" says Kaji as he continues to pet Kiro   
"The only ones who don't are me, you, Gai and Gaara. I know i have kiro but he isn't going to last too much longer" replies Suzuma  
"But you have Kiro for now, and Garra has his family, and Gai has Lee who is like a son to him" says Kaji  
"Everyone needs someone to love them. I really don't kiro is always gone im mostly lonely" replies Suzuma  
"Yeah i guess, but my someone died along time ago. What do you mean hes always gone" askes Kaji  
"Im sorry. He goes to his other owner" replies Suzuma  
"Its ok. Whos his other owneraskes Kaji  
"Gaara gave him to me he goes to him most of the time" replies Suzuma   
"I see. Do you care about Garra" askes Kaji   
"Yeah i do, but i never told him" replies Suzuma  
She smiles and blushes  
"How come u never told him" askes Kaji  
"I didn't want to" replies Suzuma  
"You never know, maybe if u tell him you'll get a new special someone...but i guess you picked a better path" says Kaji  
Kaji looks down at the ground sadly and sighs   
"Why...did i pick the better path" askes Suzuma   
"Sometimes, its better to have never found someone like that instead of seeing them injured and killed right in front of you" replies Kaji   
"Even loseing friends hurt, why do you think i didnt want Sasuke to go" says Suzuma  
"I know, but Sasuke went willingly to Orochimaru. If you wanna talk about being hurt, try losing your loved one to your best friend" replies Kaji  
"Im sorry" says Suzuma  
She looks up at the sky  
"It's ok. My loved one was named Mizu Aisu, and my best friend was Kokuzoko Synyster. All three of us were part of The Elementals, then one day Kokuzoko turned traitor, killed Mizu and nearly killed me. Before her funeral i promised her i would kill Kokouzoko" says Kaji  
He falls to his hands and knees and starts coughing. When he removes his hand from his mouth its covered in blood. He gets back up, and looks at Shika and Temari, and Lee and Sakura   
"Kaji...what..im sorry" says Suzuma  
She wraps her arms around him and pulls him into an embrace. He holds onto tou as tears begin to fall from his closed eyes. Suzuma wipes the tears away  
"Hey..you know what..ill help you look for him and i will help you kill him...will that help at all" says Suzuma  
"Thank you Suzuma, that would be a great help. Now its three on one, and with your abilities we will win...this time" replies Kaji  
"Who is the third person" askes Suzuma  
"The third person is Mizu's younger brother Raikou Aisu" replies Kaji  
"Well let me try one thing and i will meet you at the village in a little..." says Suzuma  
"Ok, what are you going to do" askes Kaji  
"Talk to gaara..." replies Suzuma  
"Heheh, ok. I'll meet you back at the village entrance whenever your ready" says Kaji  
"You guys go ahead and return home i'll be back soon" says Suzuma  
She walks over to gaara  
"Come on Lee" says Sakura  
"Lets go Shikamaru" says Kaji  
Kaji, Lee, Sakura, Shika, Temari, and Team Gai leave. Now only Suzuma and Gaara are in the room. Suzuma sits down as kiro runs over to Gaara. He pickx up Kiro and starts petting him  
"Well..i hope..." says Suzuma  
"You hope what" askes Gaara  
"Kiro is good to you untill next time i see you" says Suzuma  
"Kiro's always good, he misses you alot when your gone" says Gaara   
"Really" askes Suzuma  
"Yes" replies Gaara  
"Well i hope he is good to you though" says Suzuma  
"I wont have a problem, he usually just sits by the window waiting for you" says Gaara   
"Aw he is so cute" says Suzuma  
She smiles and pets Kiro  
"Maybe you should keep him" says Gaara  
He looks down at Kiro and smiles  
"No, he is both of ours" replies Suzuma  
Gaara moves closer to her and puts his arm around her. Kiro moves and sits on both of their laps at the same time. Suzuma blushes a slight amount  
"Your still hurt from sasuke arent you" askes Suzuma  
"Yes, a little" replies Gaara  
He looks down and shows her his other arm, which is bleeding alot and he lifts up his shirt to show her deep cuts from Sasuke's katana. Suzuma puts her hand on the wound on his chest and starts to heal it  
"I only know a little, im not too good" says Suzuma  
Gaara winces in pain as the wounds start to heal  
"Thank you Suzuma, it doesnt have to completely heal, just give it your best" says Gaara  
"I am" says Suzuma  
She starts to heal his arm  
The bleeding on his arm starts to stop  
"I really apprechiate this" says Gaara  
"No problem..." replies Suzuma  
Suzuma looks at the sky and sighs. Gaara notices her sigh  
"Is something wrong" askes Gaara  
"Yeah, just life is whats up" replies Suzuma  
"Did something happen" askes Gaara  
"Yeah, just love is in the air and stuff" replies Suzuma  
"Really" askes Gaara  
"Yeah its just everone is with everone and im alone" replies Suzuma  
She looks up. Gaara follows her gaze for a second, then looks at her face, and he gives her a slight kiss on the cheek  
"Your not alone, you have Kiro...and me" says Gaara  
Her face lights up a deep red as she looks over at him  
"I..i.." says Suzuma  
"What is it" askes Gaara  
"I know im not alone...it just feel that that sometimes" replies Suzuma  
"Why do you feel that way sometimes" askes Gaara  
"I have no one at home its just me" replies Suzuma  
"Well the Sand Shinobi are reparing the damages to the village, and are having me stay out of it for awhile...so i could back to the Leaf...with you" says Gaara  
smiles   
"I may be away on a mission though" says Suzuma  
"Then i'll await for your return" says Gaara   
smiles  
"That sounds good...i think i better head back as well as you" says Suzuma  
"Ok, lets go" replies Gaara  
He stands up and reaches his hand down to Suzuma to help her up. She smiles as he helps her up. He puts his arm around her and starts to head back to the Village


	4. Chapter 4 Helping Kaji Takai

"Which village are we heading to" askes Gaara  
"Leaf" replies Suzuma  
"Ok, ill need to report to the Hokage of the Leaf when i get there. Are you doing anything" askes Gaara  
"I'm going on another to help out Kaji" replies Suzuma  
"Oh ok, ill wait for your return to the Leaf then" says Gaara  
"Ok then" says Suzuma  
They make it back to Konoha  
"I'll go meet with Tsunade, be careful on your mission" says Gaara  
"I will tell Lady Tsunade how the last mission went" says Suzuma  
She walks toward the village gate  
"Ok" replies Gaara  
He walks toward the Hokages palace  
"Hey Suzuma, how was your chat with Garra" askes Kaji  
"It went good" replies Suzuma  
"Thats good, oh theres someone i want you to meet" says Kaji   
"Who" askes Suzuma  
"Suzuma this is Raikou Aisu" replies Kaji  
A man in a cloke similar to Kaji's walks toward them...but as he gets closer Suzuma notice his right arm sleeve is blowing freely in the wind as if it wasnt there  
"Hey, nice to meet you" says Raikou  
"Its nice to meet you to...what happend..." says Suzuma  
She points to his arm  
"Unless you dont want to say" says Suzuma  
"Huh" says Raikou  
He looks at where shes pointing  
"Oh my arm" says Raikou  
He rips the sleeve off revealing he has no right arm  
"Raikou lost his arm during our first fight with Kokuzoko" says Kaji  
"Oh im sorry" says Suzuma  
"No need to be sorry, its my own fault" replies Raikou  
Suzuma shivers  
"Will he be stronger than Sasuke" askes Suzuma   
"It is possible he is" replies Raikou  
"I hope that i...can stand a chance" says Suzuma  
"You dont have to come if you dont want to" says Kaji  
"I want to help out" says Suzuma  
Kiro runs up to them  
"Ok, lets get ready to leave" says Kaji  
Suzuma picks up Kiro  
"Sure" says Suzuma  
"Do you know where Kokuzoko is Raikou" askes Kaji  
"I last saw him heading west" replies Raikou  
"Well thats a start" says Suzuma  
"Alright lets go" says Kaji  
"Alright" says Suzuma  
She follows Kaji and Raikou. Everyone heads west, until they reach a temple hidden in the forest  
"Is this it" askes Suzuma  
"Yeah this is it" replies Raikou  
"I dont like this feeling" says Suzuma  
Kiro starts to hiss  
"Somethings not right here" says Kaji  
"I know" says Suzuma  
Kiro starts to spaze  
"I'm senceing two powerful chakras in there...one is definitly Kokuzoko...but the other one...is almost like a more powerful Orochimaru" says Raikou  
"This..isn't too good...should i send Kiro in to check it out" askes Suzuma  
"Will he be okay" askes Kaji  
"Yeah" replies Suzuma  
"Ok, but tell him to return to you if anything happens" says Kaji  
Kiro jumps off her shoulder and runs to the two chakras, hideing incase of danger  
"I hope nothing happens to the little guy" says Kaji  
Kiro returns and looks at them  
"Did he find anything" askes Raikou  
Kiro runs back  
"Whoa, he looks scared...what dd he see" askes Kaji  
"Probably them...but why would he be here" replies Suzuma  
"He...he who" askes Raikou  
"I think it may be an Uchiha" replies Suzuma  
"What. An Uchiha...if its an Uchiha then its either Itachi...or" says Kaji  
He looks over at Suzuma  
"Sasuke..."says Suzuma  
"But why would he be here" askes Kaji  
"I dont know maybe he found a lead to Itachis wear abouts" says Suzuma  
"Maybe...well the only to find out is to go confront them" says Raikou  
Suzuma holds on tightly to kiro  
"Should i go first and then tell you guys whats up, i'll act as a distration" askes Suzuma  
"No, this is our fight...i'll go in first, followed by you, and then Raikou" replies Kaji  
"Ok sounds good to me...if its Sasuke...i'll handle him" says Suzuma  
"You sure" askes Kaji  
"Yes...if i need help i'll tell you...otherwise i'll take care of him" replies Suzuma  
"Ok...lets go" says Kaji


	5. Chapter 5 Sasuke's Decision

They all walk in the base, and find its only giant room...with two people standing in the center  
"What the..." askes Suzuma  
Kiro hisses  
"Hello Suzuma, did you miss me" askes Sasuke  
"Of course i did" replies Suzuma  
"To bad" says Sasuke  
"Why, cuz your going to hell. Well that is too bad" says Suzuma  
He draws his katana  
"Not me...you" says Sasuke  
She sighs  
"Suzuma, if your going to fight Sasuke...then take this" says Kaji  
Kaji hands you a sword made of ice  
"It was Mizu's before she died" says Kaji  
She weilds the blade as Kiro holds on to her shoulder tightly as her sword clashes with Sasuke's  
"Even with a new sword...you can not beat both of us" says Sasuke  
"Shadow style-Dark Creasant Sword Jutsu" says Kokuzoko  
A giant triple bladed sword appears in his hands, and he jumps at you. Kaji jumps up and blocks it with his sword  
"You defeat Sasuke and i'll defeat Kokuzoko" says Kaji  
"Ok then" says Suzuma  
She swings her sword at Sasuke. Sasuke jumps back, and counters you by swinging his own sword. She takes a deep breath and looks him in the eyes  
"Why do you keep trying to bring me back" askes Sasuke  
"I did like you as a kid Sasuke...i use to be your friend and you know Naruto would want you to come back...i hate your brother as much as you do...he killed some of my family as well you know" says Suzuma  
"...i see, im sorry but i cant return to the Leaf" says Sasuke  
"Untill you kill Itachi" askes Suzuma  
"That and i left...im a rouge shinobi now" replies Sasuke  
"So that means if i kill you or caputre you that its one less pain for the village" says Suzuma  
"I'm an outcast...i cant return with being executed...im sorry" says Sasuke  
"It's not me im worried about...look i know you have a team...i want you to kill Itachi" says Suzuma  
"My teams the only one whos helping me...i left Leaf to gain power...if i go back...what will happen to them, and me" askes Sasuke  
"You will be able to restore your clan and also live the rest of your life at peace with the one you mosy care for" replies Suzuma  
"I see..." says Sasuke  
"Isn't that a good thing Sasuke" askes Suuma  
Sasuke summons a Demon Wind Shurikan  
"S...sasuke" says Suzuma  
He says nothing and prepares to throw it. Suzuma holds out her fan. Sasuke quicky turns around and throws the Shurikan. Suzuma blocks it with her fan. He summons one more, throws it but it wasnt at Suzuma this time...she follows it with her eyes and sees it them stab into Kokuzokos back. Sasuke appears next to her  
"Ah no.." says Suzuma  
turns around  
"S..." says Suzuma  
He grabs her fan with one hand to prevent her from attacking him, and uses his other to embrace Suzuma in a hug  
"S...sasuke" says Suzuma  
She hugs back into him  
"Suzuma...i am sorry for everything" says Sasuke  
He lets go of her fan   
"S..sasuke are you saying the truth" askes Suzuma  
She looks at him  
He looks her in the eye, and she sees he is without Sharingon for the first time since joining Orochimaru  
"What do you think" askes Sasuke  
"I think you are..." replies Suzuma  
She blushes and smiles  
"I am" says Sasuke  
He suddenly looks over to his left after hearing an explosion. Suzuma follows his gaze and sees Kaji very injured and losing his fight, with Raikou nowhere to be found   
"No" yells Suzuma  
"Suzuma i'll distract Kokuzoko while you save your friend" says Sasuke  
"Ok then" says Suzuma  
She runs over to Kaji. Sasuke follows her and jumps at Kokuzoko and blocks his attack with his sword  
"Sasuke, what are you doing" askes Kokuoko  
"Something i should have done awhile ago" replies Sasuke  
Sasuke continues to fight Kokuzoko whille Suzuma helps Kaji. She starts to heal Kaji   
"S-s-s-suzuma" says Kaji weakly  
"Kaji hang in there..." says Suzuma  
She keeps healing him  
"I...failed...again" says Kaji weakly  
" ..Don't worry, i'll help you out still..." says Suzuma  
"Don't...waste your...energy...just leave me...i cant avenge...Mizu..." says Kaji weakly  
He passes out, and Suzuma picks him up sighing. Sasuke walks over to them  
"Is he ok" askes Sasuke  
"...He just passed out...what about Kokuzoko" askes Suzuma  
"He ran away after awhile" replies Sasuke  
He puts his Katana back into its sheath and takes Kaji from her   
"What...where are you going" askes Suzuma  
"I'm going with you back to Konoha" replies Sasuke   
"Bu..but...what about killing Itachi" askes Suzuma  
"...He'll find me after awhile" replies Sasuke  
"Who will you be with" askes Suzuma  
"I dont know" replies Sasuke  
Suzuma smiles  
"I wonder if anyone even misses me" says Sasuke  
"I think Sakura and Ino does" replies Suzuma  
"I-i-i-ino..."  
He looks at Suzuma scared. She giggles. Sasuke smiles at her  
"Ready to head back" askes Sasuke  
"Yeah" replies Suzuma  
She looks up and starst to walk. Sasuke follows her carrying Kaji  
"So what about your team" askes Suzuma  
"Do you think they could come back with us, they could stay with me at the Uchiha area" askes Sasuke  
"Alright then let them come with us" replies Suzuma  
"Karin, Juugo, Suigetsu lets go" says Sasuke  
They walk over to Sasuke and Suzuma  
"Where are we going Sasuke" askes Suigetsu  
"Back to the Leaf" replies Sasuke  
"Got it" says Team Hebi  
Suzuma sighs as they run to the village. When they reach the village, Team Hebi goes to the Uchiha area, and Suzuma and Sasuke take Kaji to the Konoha Hospital


	6. Chapter 6 Kaji's Secret

"Hey look i can take Kaji in...you go to Tsunade ok" says Suzuma  
"Ok, i'll go see Tsunade...hopefully i'm allowed back here" says Sasuke  
"We will see" says Suzuma  
She takes Kaji and walks to the hospital" says Suzuma  
They arrive at the hospital and the doctor takes them to a room. She looks at Kaji and waves goodbye while she waits for him outside in the waiting room  
::mean while::  
"Come in" says Tsunade  
"Lady Tsunade" says Sasuke as he walks in  
"Sasuke" says Tsunade loudly  
"I...have returned" says Sasuke  
"Well thats good to hear and you are welcome back" says Tsunade  
"Thank you Lady Tsunade. I hope i didn't cause Konoha to much trouble"   
"You haven't..im just happy your back" says Tsunade  
He smiles  
"I was wondering if you could do me a favor" askes Sasuke  
"What is it" askes Tsunade  
"I was wondering if you could...tell me where i might find Sakura and Naruto" replies Sasuke  
"Naruto is on a mission and Sakura is at her home" says Tsunade  
"I see, thank you for your time Lady Tsunade" says Sasuke  
"I will call for you if i need missions ok Sasuke" says Tsunade  
"Call whenever you need to...i owe it to the village to help out" says Sasuke  
He walks out of the office and heads to Sakura's house  
::mean while::  
Sakura is sitting in her room doing her hair getting ready to help out the kids at the ninja school when she hears a knock on her door  
"Who is it" askes Sakura  
"Sakura...its me" says the man at her door  
"Well your back early Naruto, come right in" says Sakura  
The door opens and she hears footsteps approching her room  
"Naruto...don't come in the room im changeing" says Sakura  
"I can't wait...i need to talk to you right now" says the man  
"Alright just let me get a shirt on" says Sakura  
She pulles a shirt over her head  
"Come in" says Sakura  
Her door opens, but the man just stands in her doorway. Sakura has her back turned to him   
"What is it you want to say" askes Sakura  
"I need to aplogize" says the man  
"What you did nothing wrong...unless" says Sakura  
She turns to face him  
"You did a bad..." says Sakura  
She notices who the man is. Sasuke just stands looking at her and doesn't say a word  
"S..sasuke.." says Sakura  
She falls into his arms and he embraces her  
"Sakura, im sorry" says Sasuke  
She blushes  
"I'm just so happy..your back" says Sakura  
She starts to cry while he holds her tighter  
"I missed you" says Sasuke  
"I missed you too" says Sakura  
She looks at him and he wipes the tears from her eyes and runs his hand through her hair. Her face lights up a little crimson  
"Sasuke-kun" says Sasuke  
"Sakura, can you ever forgive me for the all the things i have done" askes Sasuke  
"Yes i will..Sasuke.." replies Sakura  
"Thank you Sakura" says Sasuke  
He gives her a friendly kiss on the cheek and then looks her in the eyes. She blushes a bit at the kiss and kisses him on the cheek  
::mean while back at the hospital::  
"Umm young lady, is your name Suzuma by any chance" askes the doctor  
"Yes that would be me" replies Suzuma  
"when we were operating on the man you brought in he kept shouting your name over and over again" says the doctor  
"He did" askes Suzuma  
She wonders why  
"Maybe you should come see...oh by the way, do the names Midirko and Sukie mean anything to you...he kept shouting those as well" askes the doctor  
"Yes they do...lets go" replies Suzuma  
Gets up  
The doctor takes her into Kaji's room  
"He is awake, but he has been badly injured. Me and my assaistant will leave u two alone, we'll be back in about twenty minutes" says the docter  
"Ok sounds good" replies Suzuma  
She sits down next to his bed side and notices he is breathing quickly   
"Kaji...you..." says Suzuma  
"S-s-suzuma, im glad to see your ok" says Kaji  
Kaji coughs up some blood  
"Yeah i brough you..here...Sasuke..too.." says Suzuma  
She notices his coughing  
"What..are you ok" askes Suzuma  
"I've been better" replies Kaji  
"Why...where you screaming my name before" askes Suzuma  
He turns his head away from her and says nothing  
"Kaji...ok i get it...you dont want to say..." says Suzuma  
"...its not that i dont want to...but if i do...you'll never forgive me" says Kaji  
"Just tell me ok" says Suzuma  
"...I...abanded you Suzuma...its my fault you were forced to live with Sukie" says Kaji  
His eyes start watering  
"What...you mean...your...my..." says Suzuma  
She looks at him  
"I was an idiot..." says Kaji  
Tears fall from his eyes  
"...I could have taken you with me but..." says Kaji   
"But..what.." askes Suzuma  
She wipes the tears away  
"I...chose to run away and join the Akatsuki...i was an idiot Suzuma, im sorry" says Kaji  
"But...but why did you do that..." askes Suzuma   
"I...i was mad...the village left me out and hated me...just because i have the Spirit of Fire inside me...i was so mad at them, i forgot about the one person i really cared about" replies Kaji  
"I..i.." says Suzuma  
"Suzuma...im sorry...i chose power and anger over you...over my own sister" says Kaji  
"Kaji...its ok...you did it to protect me...i would have been hurt...most likely if i was to be with the Aktasuki" says Suzuma  
"No...it wasn't to protect you...i was to mad to think...you were with mom and i..i..." says Kaji  
"You..." askes Suzuma  
She looks into his eyes  
"Suzuma...im so sorry...its all my fault" says Kaji  
"Look...it was better for me to be raised the way i was...i wouldn't be that strong..." says Suzuma  
She hugs him  
He wraps his arm around her  
"...I went back...to mothers...two years ago...to get you...but you were gone...i just coulnt help but feel responsible.." says Kaji  
"Brother..." says Suzuma  
She hugs him tightly. He flinches in pain, because shes on one of his injures. She gets up  
"I...i'm sorry...i just want you to rest...next time i will help you get him...i promise that" says Suzuma  
He grabs her and pulls her back into a tight hug, and wont let her go  
"Suzuma...dont leave..not yet" says Kaji  
She hugs back  
"I..dont want you to get hurt...i'll stay here..untill you heal..but...i dont want to be the one who may hurt you" says Suzuma  
"I dont care...this pain is nothing...compared to what i felt after...after i left you" says Kaji  
He closes his eyes  
"Kaji...please dont die..on..me.." says Suzuma  
Tears start to run down her eyes. He holds her tightly and uses his arm to wipe her tears away  
"Dont worry sis...ill never leave you again..." says Kaji  
"Ah..." say Suzuma  
She stops crying  
"Ahhhh..." sasy Kaji  
He starts breathing very quicky but he doesnt let her go  
"I..i..im sorry Suzuma..." says Kaji  
"Kaji...its ok...im here and i always will be here for you" says Suzuma  
"Thank you...S-s-s-suzuma" says Kaji  
He opens his eyes but they are blood red and look lifeless  
"...you...dont...know...how...happy...that...makes...me...feel..." says Kaji weakly  
"Please...don't...don't die...on me..." says Suzuma  
She looks down  
"I'm going to get a doctor...please...  
"...It's not fair" says Kaji  
"What isn't" askes Suzuma  
He stares into her eyes  
"Why did it have to be me who was cursed...with...this...demonic chakra..." askes Kaji  
His heart starts beating very slowly  
"Kaji...don't strain yourself" says Suzuma  
"S-suzuma...i...lo...love..." says Kaji  
Before he can finish his sentence he passes out. Suzuma breathes heavely and checks his heart. His heart starts beating slower and slower  
"Kaji..." says Suzuma  
She calls for a doctor. A doctor runs in and tells her to leave so they can operate. Once she steps into the waiting room she sees a man with five guards hanging on to him struggling to get to Kajis room   
"Ahhh get off of me...i have to see Kaji...RIGHT NOW" shouts the man  
He struggles to get the guards off of him but they dont let go  
"Who are you" askes Suzuma  
"Who wants to know...wait a minute...your Suzuma Takanashi...THIS IS ALL UR FAULT" shouts the man  
A giant sword made of stone appears in his hand and he prepares to swing it at Suzuma


	7. Chapter 7 Kaji's Pendant

"Who...are you" askes Suzuma  
She takes her fan   
"This...is...your...fault..." says the man  
His eyes turn rock brown as he throws the guards off of him, and he swings his rock sword at her. She opens her fan and blockes his sword  
"What in the hell did i do" askes Suzuma  
"Its your fault Kaji's like this" replies the man  
His arm turns to stone and he prepares to swing a punch at her  
"...Tsuchi...s-stop this...now" says someone nearby  
Suzuma jumps back  
"What...the" says Suzuma  
Tsuchis arm returns to normal and his sword vanishes  
"Suzuma...are you...ok" askes the man  
The man walks toward her, and she sees its Kaji with another sixteen year old boy keeping him balance  
"Kaji" says Suzuma  
She looks back  
"What..Kaji...i.." says Suzuma  
"Are you ok...Suzuma" askes Kaji  
"Yes i am brother" replies Suzuma  
"Good" says Kaji  
He turns to the man that attacked her  
"Tsuchi...didnt i tell...you never to attack...shinobi...unless they attack you first" says a very weak Kaji  
"I'm sorry Kaji...Suzuma can you forgive me" askes Tsuchi  
"Yes i do" replies Suzuma  
Suzuma bows. Tsuchi bows back. The man that was helping keep Kaji balanced walks over to you and bows  
"Hello, my name is Hakumei Takai. Its nice to meet you" says Hakumei  
"Its nice to meet you as well..." says Suzuma  
She bows and looks over at her brother   
"...something wrong" askes Kaji  
"i want you to not be like this..." replies Suzuma  
"You dont...want me to be like...what" askes Kaji  
"I dont ever want to see you in pain ever again" replies Suzuma  
He hugs her  
"Suzuma..." says Kaji  
She hugs him back. He holds onto you  
"How about...i promise to..." says Kaji  
He pulls away from her a little and puts one of his hands on her cheek and looks her in the eyes  
"To..never...go through this much pain...unless its to protect you" says Kaij  
"Thats a promise..." says Suzuma  
She smiles as she hugs on to him tighter. He smiles and just stands there hugging her  
"...Suzuma..." says Kaji  
"Y..yes.." says Suzuma  
"I...i want you to...promise that you...you won't put your life...in danger just to save mine...seeing you hurt is far worse than loseing my life" says Kaji  
He holds onto her as tight as he can  
"B..but why..i dont want you to die..." says Suzuma  
"I don't want to...either...b-but..." says Kaji  
He slams his eyes closed and swallows deeply...and she can feel his heart beating rather quickly, and then start to slow with blood running down from his mouth and falling onto her shoulder...but he refuses to let her go  
"Alright..i won't do that ever agian...i just don't want to see you like this" says Suzuma  
"Heheh..." says Kaji  
He starts breathing quickly  
"Suzuma...there is something you should know" says Hakumei  
"What is it" askes Suzuma  
"Kaji's heart and one of his lungs were run through by Kokuzoko's blade...i dont want to scare you, but...he should be dead right now" replies Hakumei  
"B..but...h..how..is..he still standing..." askes Suzuma  
"We don't know...but i'm guessing that there is something in him...a small piece of his heart...that he is useing to stay alive...but we dont know how long it can hold, im sorry but...we dont know if he'll survive" replies Hakumei  
"N..no" says Suzuma  
She crys. Kaji holds onto her and weakly wipes away her tears  
"Don't worrry...i...i promised you...that id s-s-stay alive..." says Kaji  
He falls into her arms, alive, but to weak to move  
"Kaji..." says Suzuma  
She picks him up  
"...sis..." says Kaji  
"Hold on Kaji, i'll go get Lady Tsunade she'll be able to heal him...Suzuma, please...dont let him die" says Hakumei  
"I"ll keep healing him the best i can" says Suzuma  
She starts to heal him. Hakumei runs to Tsunades office, and returns to the hospital with her   
"Good work Suzuma...i'll take over from here" says Tsunade  
"Thank you Lady Tsunade" says Suzuma  
Tsunade sends her and Hakumei into the waiting room  
"So your the sister hes been looking for all these years" says Hakumei  
"Yeah i am" replies Suzuma  
"Kaji would talk about you alot when we weren't training" says Hakumei  
"Really..." says Suzuma  
She smiles  
"You and Mizu were the only two people he cared about...he loves you...your the only person he has in his life now" says Hakumei  
"I just hope he is still going to be alive..." says Suzuma  
Sshe looks down at her feet  
"I never knew of him till today" says Suzuma  
"Really...if he knows you, how didn't you until today" askes Hakumei  
"He left me with a family" replies Suzuma  
"I see, so you must be younger than him. Where did he leave you" askes Hakumei  
"With a family in the Suna...i'm fifteen" replies Suzuma  
"Oh...two years ago he took me to Suna. He went to one house and one house only, there was a really angry lady there...was it your house" askes Hakumei  
"Yeah...that would have been my mother..." replies Suzuma  
"I see" says Hakumei  
They hear a scream from Kaji's room  
"I hope hes ok" says Hakumei  
"So do i..." says Suzuma   
"Oh i have something for you" says Hakumei  
"What is it" askes Suzuma  
He reaches into the pocket on his cloke, and pulls out a pendant. He opens it and shows her it has a picture of her when younger on one side and one of Kaji on the other  
"He told me to hold onto it for him, but i think he'd want you to have it" says Hakumei  
He hands it to her. She takes it from his hand and admires it. Then tears fall down from her eyes as she thinks about if her only family may die  
"Its his most prized possetion" says Hakumei  
Suzuma smiles. At that time Kaji walks out...with Tsunade behind him. He walks over to Suzuma, notices she has the pendant, smiles, takes it and ties it around her neck  
"Hey sis" says Kaji  
"..y..your...alive" says Suzuma  
She jumps up and hugs him. He hugs her back  
"Thanks to Tsunade, if it wasnt for her i'd be dead right now" says Kaji  
"Its nothing i have been doing things like this for..." says Tsunade  
She gets cut off as Suzuma hugs her. Kaji starts to laugh a little  
"Heheh, Suzuma" says Kaji  
"Yes" replies Suzuma  
She lets go of Tsunade and looks over at Kaji  
"I better get going" says Tsunade  
She starts to walk off  
"Thank you and goodbye Lady Tsunade" says Kaji  
He looks over at his sister  
"You better take care of that pendant sis, its very inportant to me...but not as important as you" says Kaji  
"I wont let it out of my site, i promise brother" says Suzuma  
She smiles. Kaji smiles back, puts his arm around Suzuma and starts walking toward the exit to the hospital


	8. Chapter 8 New Found Love

"Do you have any plans for today" askes Kaji  
"I have nothing...i want to go see Gaara soon though" replies Suzuma  
Suzuma looks up at her older brother

"Gaara huh" says Kaji  
He looks at her with a grin on his face  
"I think my little sister has a crush, heheh" says Kaji

She sighs  
"Your so lucky that you are my brother" says Suzuma

"Heheh, and whys that" askes Kaji

"I would hit you if you wern't" replies Suzuma

"So i take i'm right...wow my little sis and Gaara, who would have thought that heheh" says Kaji

"Yes i am in love with Gaara" shouts Suzuma

Kaji smiles and laughs. Suzuma stares at him confussed and he points in front of them. She follows his finger and sees Gaara in front of them walking by, and hes staring at you  
"Hahah, good timing sis" says Kaji

She starts to blush madly as she runs behind her brother trying to hide behind him from Gaara

"Not a very good hiding spot sis heheh...oh hey Gaara" says Kaji  
Gaara just stands there staring at Suzuma behind Kaji  
"Ohh, i see what your looking at" says Kaji

Kaji turns arounnd, picks Suzuma up by her waist and lets her down between him and Gaara

"H..hey" says Suzuma  
Her face starts to light up a deep red as she yells at her brother. Kaji ignores her and continues to hold her in place so she can't run away

"Big brother your not fair let me go" says Suzuma  
Kiro jumps into Gaara's hand

"Its my job as your big brother hahah" says Kaji  
He continues to hold her down, and Gaara starts to blush a little. Suzuma looks away. Kaji uses one hand to hold her down, and he uses his other hand to turn her head and force her to look at Gaara. She looks Gaara in the eyes and starts to blush alot  
"H...hi...Gaara" says Suzuma

"...H...hello Suzuma" says Gaara

Kaji starts to laugh quietly while continueing to hold Suzuma in place. She starts to blush even more  
"Hahah, its fun torturing my little sister" says Kaji  
Gaara starts to blush. Suzuma steps on her brothers foot

"Oww...that wasnt very nice sis" says Kaji  
He loses his grip long enough for Suzuma to escape from his hands. She jumps away and flys of on her fan

"Oh well, i was hopeing i wouldn't have to do this yet...three...two...one...Fire Style-Fire Arm Jutsu" says Kaji  
He disconnects part of his arm and grabs her fan and pulls it down. When she looks down she sees that a stream of fire is connected to his wrist and elbow allowing him to grabs thing from a distance. He pulls her down to the ground and holds her in place

"Geez you can't stay still can you" says Kaji

She sighs  
"Why are you doing this" askes Suzuma

"...It's fun" replies Kaji  
He turns to Gaara who is watching all this  
"So Gaara, what do you think of Suzuma here" askes Kaji  
"I...i..." replies Gaara

Gaara blushes. Suzuma jumps off her fan and blushes a slight amount  
"Look he dosen't have to say anything unless he wants to" says Suzuma

"I...i feel the same way about her" says Gaara  
He walks off blushing

"Now see isn't your big brother alot of help" says Kaji

Suzuma sighs  
"Yeah but he is leaving..." says Suzuma

Kiro runs up to Suzuma with a small box tied to his back  
"I wouldn't be to sure about that" says Kaji

She picks up Kiro and unties the small box from his back  
"I wonder what it is" says Suzuma

Suzuma open the box and it has a ring with her favorite gemstone on it  
"Hmm...i wonder how he knew your finger size and favorite gemstone heheh" says Kaji

She starts to blush a bit more  
"He...isn't doing what i think he is..is he...how did he know this.." askes Suzuma

"Heheh...maybe someone who knows alot about you told him last night when he came for a visit when said person was in the hospital" replies Kaji

"I..." says Suzuma  
She looks down

"You what" askes Kaji

"I didn't think he knew that much about me" replies Suzuma

"...He doesn't know your ring size or favorite gemstone...he might have had some help from a relative of yours" says Kaji

She looks over at Kaji and starts to tap her foot

"Hahah, what" askes Kaji

"You told him..." replies Suzuma

"...I might have...i also might have told him that you liked him" says Kaji

"...brother..." says Suzuma

Kaji puts his arm around his sister  
"Heheh, was i not suppose to" askes Kaji

"I...didn't want him to know" replies Suzuma  
She looks at him and blushes

"And why is that" askes Kaji

"I wanted to myself" replies Suzuma

"You did" says Kaji

She blushes

"Remember" askes Kaji  
"Yes" replies Suzuma

"Back at the cave before we went on our own mission...you and Gaara chatted, and he kissed you...heheh" says Kaji

Suzuma blushes  
"Only on the cheek" says Suzuma

"It counts" says Kaji

"Yeah, it does" says Suzuma  
smiles

"Are you still gonna go meet him" askes Kaji

"Yea..i may.." replies Suzuma

"You may...come on sis we both know your going to" says Kaji 

"Maybe i need sleep from when i was scared huh, i went on two mission with no sleep" says Suzuma

"Yeah, and i was hospitalized so no complaining...oh i can stay with you right...his place creeps me out" says Kaji

"Whos" askes Suzuma

"Jiraiya's...it's full of his so called research" replies Kaji

"...But..ok than" says Suzuma

"But what" askes Kaji

"Gaara is staying at my place" replies Suzuma  
She blushes

"Heheh, ok fine...i can either sleep outside or stay at Hakumei's" says Kaji

"You can share a room with him cant you" askes Suzuma

"Yeah...i was just thinking you wouldn't your big brother with you when your boyfriend slept over" replies Kaji 

He stares at her and grins. She sighs  
"He isn't my boyfriend" shouts Suzuma

"Hahah, sure" says Kaji  
As Suzuma yells that Shikamaru and Temari walk by and stare at her. Suzuma blushes more madly  
"You have bad timing for yelling things hahah" says Kaji

"Who are you talking about Suzuma" askes Shikamaru

"No one, no one at all" replies Suzuma  
She looks at her brother

"Are you sure" askes Temari

"Yes i am" replies Suzuma

Kaji grims at her...a warning that he's about to tell Temari

"You say anything your going to be hurt" whispers Suzuma

"Heheh, i'm already hurt...She's talking about your brother Temari" says Kaji

"She is" says Temari

"Yeah, shes talking about your brother, Gaara" says Kaji

"She is" says Temari

"YES, how many times do i have to say it" askes Suzuma

"How about two more times" replies Shikamaru

"Very funny Shikamaru" says Temari

Temari hits Shikamaru over the head

"Hey...what was that for" askes Shikamaru

"For the comment" replies Temari

"Sorry" says Shikamaru

"Hahah, having some girl problems Shikamaru" askes Kaji

Temari laughs. Shikamaru signs  
"Such a drag" says Shikamaru

"So you going to get married to him Suzuma" askes Temari

"No no no no" replies Suzuma

"Hahah, can i be the best man" askes Kaji

Temari laughs

"Temari..." says Suzuma

"Heheh..." says Kaji  
He looks at Suzuma  
"...I should stop now...shouldn't i" askes Kaji

"Yes, you should" replies Suzuma

"I hear wedding bells" says Temari

"Heheh...i wonder when it's gonna happen" says Kaji  
"I'm going right now" says Suzuma  
She walks off

"...Oh hey, wait up...bye Temari, bye Shikamaru" says Kaji

"Bye" says Temari

"See ya" says Shikamaru

After a little bit of walking Sasuke and Sakura walk toward them  
"Hey Suzuma...and other guy whos name i don't remember" says Sasuke

"Hey Suzuma" says Sakura

"Hey Sakura, hey Sasuke" says Suzuma

Hey Sasuke and Sakura, where have you two been" askes Kaji

"At my house" replies Sakura  
Suzuma takes head and runs a little head

"Umm...is she ok" askes Sasuke  
"I don't know" replies Kaji

Suzuma takes off

"Damn not again...hey Sakura do you have a coin" askes Kaji

"What kind of coin" askes Sakura

"Any" replies Kaji

"Yeah, here" says Sakura

She hands it to you

"Thanks" says Kaji  
He marks one side with a X and one side with a O  
"If it lands on X we chase after her, but if its O i grab her with my Fire Arm Jutsu" says Kaji

He flips the coin and gets X

"Damn, i suck a gambling...lets go after her" says Kaji  
He chases after Suzuma. She runs off home. Kaji catches up and knocks on her door  
"Sis...let me in" says Kaji

"Why" askes Suzuma

"I have Gaara with me" replies Kaji

"Prove it" says Suzuma

"How, you won't open the door" says Kaji

Suzuma opens the door. Kaji walks in, and Gaara is actually next to him

"Told you" says Kaji  
"Why...are..you" askes Suzuma

"Why am i what" askes Gaara

"Nothing" replies Suzuma  
She walks over to the couch and sits down. Gaara walks over and sits next to her, and Kiro jumps up on her lap...while Kaji wanders around. Suzuma looks at Gaara. He meets her gaze. Suzuma starts to blush. He notices and smiles. She blushes more. Gaara continues to smile and stare at her...but he takes his hand and puts it on her shoulder  
"G..gaara" says Suzuma  
She blushes

"What is it" askes Gaara

"I...love...you" says Suzuma

Gaara looks at her shocked, then smiles and hugs her  
"I love you too" says Gaara

Suzuma hugs him back

"Awww, young love" says Kaji 

Suzuma smiles

"Do you two want me to leave" askes Kaji

"I dont really care, do you Gaara" askes Suzuma

"It doesn't matter" replies Gaara

Suzuma smiles and Gaara smiles back

"Hey sis, do you have anything i could wrap my arm in...its bleeding again, because of that Jutsu you made me use" askes Kaji

"Aw sorry, yeah in my med bag in my room" replies Suzuma

"Ok, thanks" says Kaji

"I heard he was in the hospital...what happened" askes Gaara

"He got injured seriously, to the brig of death" replies Suzuma

"I see, that must have been hard for you" says Gaara

"Yeah...i really got no sleep" says Suzuma

"Maybe you get some sleep then" says Gaara

They hear an explosion upstairs, they turn around and when they do they see Naruto running with Kaji chasing him with his sword drawn  
"Get back here you little twerp" says Kaji

"Ahhh...helppp meeee" shouts Naruto

"What is going on here" askes Suzuma  
She grabs naruto

"I found him outside your window" replies Kaji

"I heard Sasuke was here...sorry Suzuma" says Naruto

"Yes, i brought him back...he is with Sakura right now" says Suzuma

"Ohh, ok, bye...uhh can you let me go now" askes Naruto

"Next time my brother or i catch you peeking inside i will hurt you badly" says Suzuma

"Ok ok ok, i wont i promise" says Naruto

Suzuma lets Naruto go  
"No messing with them, Naruto" says Suzuma

Naruto runs away  
"Aww come on sis...Lady Tsunade told me i can't train, so why couldn't you let me hurt him" askes Kaji

"Beacuse...i said so" replies Suzuma

"...fine" says Kaji  
He walks over and sits in a nearby chair  
"So whats the plan for tonight" askes Kaji

"I'll cook us all dinner...and then maybe i'll show you where you two will sleep" replies Suzuma

"Ok" says Gaara

"What are you gonna cook" askes Kaji

"What do you guys want" askes Suzuma

"I'll eat anything" replies Kaji  
"Anything you make is fine" says Gaara

"How about some rice balls and ramen with a side of chiken" askes Suzuma

"Sounds great" replies Kaji

"Sounds good, will you need help" askes Gaara

"If you want to help" replies Suzuma

Gaara gets up and follows Suzuma into the kitchen

"I'm not much of a cook, so i'll sit this one out" says Kaji  
"If you want you can take a nap or something" says Suzuma

She takes out the chiken and the ramen

"Uhhhh, sure why not" says Kaji  
Kaji jumps on the couch and falls asleep

"He's a strange man" says Gaara

"Yeah, but i love my brother" says Suzuma  
She puts the chiken in the oven. Gaara starts the ramen  
"Well he is strange, but he seems like a kind man" says Gaara

"He is.." says Suzuma  
She looks down at Kiro. Gaara picks up kiro and puts him on her shoulder. She smiles at Gaara and blushes a bit. He smiles back and puts his arm around her  
"...I wanted to tell you what i yelled before tonight" says Suzuma

"Why didn't you" askes Gaara

"I was scared that you wouldn't like me that way" replies Suzuma

"But i do like you that way" says Gaara  
He kisses her. Suzuma blushes alot and kisses back. Kiro licks Suzuma's face to tell her that the food is almost done. She looks over and blushes  
"I'll...go wake up my brother" says Suzuma

Gaara smiles  
"Ok" says Gaara

Suzuma throws a pillow at Kaji and leaves room and gets the chiken out of the oven. Kaji jumps up  
"Huh what...can't you be alittle more gentle when waking me up" askes Kaji

She laughs in the other room as she sets the table. Kaji walks in and helps out. Gaara puts the food on the table. Suzuma smiles at Gaara and sits down. Gaara and Kaji sit down as Suzuma serves the food. They all start eating. Suzuma finishes first, then Gaara, and lastly Kaji

"Now that was good" says Kaji  
Kaji stands and starts to wash the dishes  
"So, your going to do all the dishes bro" askes Suzuma

"Yeah, you two can go relax" replies Kaji

"Alright then" says Suzuma  
She walks into another room. Gaara follows. Suzuma turns and looks at him. He meets her gaze, and she blushes. Gaara smiles and hugs her. She hugs back, and he kisses her. She kisses back and starts to rub his back while kissing him. He blushes as he runs his hand through her hair. Suzuma smiles and blushes 

"Wow, how far are you to gonna go" askes Kaji

Suzuma turns around with a bright red face

"Hahah, having fun sis" askes Kaji

She shakes her head  
"I guess i'll show you where you two will sleep" replies Suzuma

"Hahah, ok" says Kaji

They follow her to her room  
"Here.." says Suzuma

"Ok, thanks sis...night" says Kaji  
Kaji hugs her

"Goodnight Suzuma" says Gaara  
Gaara kisses her goodnight

"Night" says Suzuma  
She grabs a blanket and pillow and goes to the living room. Gaara and Kaji go to sleep. Suzuma falls asleep on the couch


	9. Chapter 9 Reunion in the Rain

In the middle of the night, Kiro jumps up onto her lap and wakes her up

"What is it Kiro" askes Suzuma  
She looks at him and feels wind from outside her bedroom window and she can hear rain coming from outside

"Your finally awake" says someone near her

"What who" askes Suzuma

"Over hear, its me Gaara. The power went out and Kiro got scared so i brought him down here" replies Gaara

Suzuma smiles

"Also, as soon as it started to rain, your brother got up and walked to the pourch outside your room...i think you should go check on him, he seemed sad" says Gaara

"I'll do that then...thanks Gaara  
She gets up and walks to her room

"Welcome" says Gaara  
He stays downstairs with Kiro

Suzuma walks upstairs and sees that her window is open and Kaji is sitting on the porch in the pouring rain

"Kaji" says Suzuma  
She walks outside

"Huh...oh hey sis" says Kaji  
He looks at her and tries to smile...but when he can't he turns around and stares into the sky

"What's the matter i know when somethings wrong" askes Suzuma

"...It's the rain" replies Kaji

"Whats the matter with rain" askes Suzuma

"Nothing...it just reminds me of..." replies Kaji  
He stops and looks down. Suzuma hugs him  
"Sorry maybe i shouldn't have asked" says Suzuma

Kaji hugs her back and then gives her his cloak 

"It's ok...since Mizu's element was water, she loved the rain...she and i would sit outside during storms just so she could watch the rain...it was when she was happiest...so now i always watch the rain...when i do, it feels like she is still here next to me" says Kaji

"She could be...what is this for" askes Suzuma  
She looks at the cloak

"It's so you don't catch a cold...sorry it's just a force af habbit...i use to give mine to Mizu. I gave it to you alot when you were younger to" replies Kaji

Suzuma smiles at her brother  
"Thanks...its nice to know...oh by the way...brother...i learned a...nevermind..." says Suzuma

"You learned what" askes Kaji

"A jutsu that...i..." replies Suzuma

"You what...come on, i'm your brother you can tell me anything" says Kaji

"A jutsu to bring the dead back to life" says Suzuma 

He looks at her shocked  
"...That...can...what" says Kaji

"I...know...how to..." says Suzuma

"...To what" askes Kaji

"Bring back the dead" replies Suzuma

"...S-s-suzuma" says Kaji  
He hugs her and she hugs him back

"Thank you for wanting to help...but..." says Kaij

"But...what" askes Suzuma  
"...I learned about that jutsu awhile ago...it causes the user to give their life for anothers...if i let you sacrifice your life for Mizu's...she would never forgive me...besides your my only family now, and i love you to much to let that happen to you" says Kaji

"Thats not it...brother...i don't have to do that...i know what i have to do all it does is drain energy" says Suzuma

"...I don't know sis...it's to much for you to handle" says Kaji

"B...but..i want to see you happy" says Suzuma

"If you want to see me happy...all you have to do is smile" says Kaji

Kaji puts his arm around her and she looks up at him  
"I...ok" says Suzuma 

"...You what" askes Kaji

"Nothing don't worry about it" replies Suzuma

"Suzuma...tell me, it worries me when you hide things" says Kaji

"I just really want to help" says Suzuma  
"That means alot to me... don't move for a second" says Kaji

"Ok..." says Suzuma  
She dosent move

"Element Style-Chakra Transfer Jutsu" says Kaji  
He puts his hand on her shoulder, and she can feel his chakra start to move from his hand into her

"What are you doing" askes Suzuma

"If...you want...to use that...jutsu...you are going...to need...more chakra..." replies Kaji

"I...don't want you to give me that much...i'm strong enough on my own..." says Suzuma

"...I know you are, heheh...i guess you can call me a protective brother then" says Kaji  
He smiles at her weakly

"Hey, you stop it. Don't drain anymore...got that" says Suzuma

"...Ok..." says Kaji  
She starts to feel traces of fire enter her body and Kaji falls to the ground in exhaustion. Suzuma shivers  
"Brother...you need some rest...Gaara get out here" says Suzuma 

Gaara runs outside  
"What is it...what happened" askes Gaara

"Help him to the room...i have a jutsu to prepare for...make sure he dosen't move at all and he sleeps" replies Suzuma

"Umm...ok, ill make sure he stays here and rests" says Gaara

"I'll be back in a few hours, if not...then wait for a day and then look for me" says Suzuma

"Ok...be careful" says Gaara  
He kisses her, then picks up Kaji and carries him into her room. She kisses him back and runs off. Gaara puts Kaji in one if the beds, and waits for Suzuma to return. After a few hours Gaara starts to worry

"I wonder whats keeping her" says Gaara

In the middle of the night she returns. Gaara is still awake, and is sitting in her room, with Kaji lieing awake in one of the bed. Suzuma quietly sneeks up to the living room. Kiro hears her approach. She picks up Kiro and he licks her cheek. She smiles. Gaara walks to the liveing and stares at Suzuma. She is laying on the couch looking up at the ceiling

"Is something wrong" askes Gaara

"G..gaara i thought you would be asleep" replies Suzuma

"Neither i or Kaji are asleep...he woke up about an hour ago. Where did you go" askes Gaara

"To do a jutsu...it should be here by morning" replies Suzuma

"Ok, you look tired, do you want to head to bed" askes Gaara

"Yeah..." replies Suzuma

Gaara helps her into bed and kisses her goodnight. Suzuma kisses him back  
"Thank you...Gaara..." says Suzuma  
"Your welcome...goodnight" says Gaara

The next morning, Suzuma wakes up and notices noone else is up yet. Kiro looks up at her and she hugs onto him as Gaara walks down

"Good morning, did your jutsu arrive" askes Gaara

"It may have, where is Kaji" askes Suzuma

"Upstairs" replies Gaara  
"Sleeping" askes Suzuma

"No, you told me not to let him up...so i tied him down with my sand" replies Gaara

"Let him go, the thing i want to show him is here" says Suzuma

"Ok" says Gaara  
Gaara releases the sand and Kaji walks down

"Geez Gaara, your sand is very uncomfterable" says Kaji

"Kaji, go to the porch" says Suzuma

"...Why" askes Kaji

"Just do it" shouts Suzuma

"Ok ok, no need to shout" says Kaji  
He starts to walk to the porch. It is raining out and he sees a girl sitting atop the porch with nothing to cover her face her hair only covers her eyes as she stares into the rain

"...It...it cant be" says Kaji  
He walks over to the girl  
"...M-m-mizu..." says Kaji

"...Ka...kaji..." says Mizu  
"...Mizu..." says Kaji  
He runs over and hugs her tightly. Mizu hugs on to him


	10. Chapter 10 Mizu Aisu

"Mizu, i missed you...so much" says Kaji  
Kaji continues to hug her  
"I missed you too" says Mizu  
he kisses her and she kisses him back  
"But how...how are you back...Suzuma" says Kaji  
He looks over at Suzuma but she isn't there  
"...Where is she...wonder where she went" says Kaji  
He looks back at Mizu  
"How are you feeling" askes Kaji  
"I'm feeling good...what about you" askes Mizu  
"I'm great now that your back" replies Kaji  
He looks her in the eyes  
"Do you...remember...what happened" askes Kaji  
"I...really can't remember too much..." replies Mizu  
She looks into his eyes  
"What is the last thing you remember" askes Kaji  
"That i was with you, in your arms..." replies Mizu  
Kaji smiles at her  
"...But...do you remember...Kuragari...Kuragari Synyster" askes Kaji  
"I...i don't..." replies Mizu  
"...Good" says Kaji  
"Mizu...i need to talk to you about something...something important" says Kaji  
"What is it" askes Mizu  
"Mizu" says Kaji  
He looks up into the sky and then in her eyes  
"...It's been three years since i last saw you..." says Kaji  
"I..it has...what happened" askes Mizu  
"You...you were killed...you died three years ago" replies Kaji  
"I..can't..beleive it" says Mizu  
"I'm sorry...but before you died Kuragari and i carried you to the nearest hospital...but we were to late...i'm sorry" says Kaji  
"I...i" says Mizu  
she looks a bit upset. Kaji notices, kisses her and then embraces her in a hug  
"...You what" askes Kaji  
"I can't believe it happened" replies Mizu  
She kisses him  
"It did, and i'm very sorry...it's all my fault" says Kaji  
Mizu looks down  
"I..i'm just happy" says Mizu  
"...Your happy...you were just told that you've been dead for three years and your happy" says Kaji  
"I..im just happy to be alive right now and with you" says Mizu  
He smiles and kisses her  
"I'm happy you are too...i promise you...i won't let you be killed again" says Kaji  
She kisses back  
"T..thank you Kaji"  
"I'll do a better job of protecting you next time...if he tries to kill you again...he'll have to kill me first" says Kaji  
He looks at her and smiles  
"And even you should know how stubborn Fire is, heheh" says Kaji  
She smiles back  
"I know" says Mizu  
She giggles. After a few seconds Kaji's smile fades and he looks down at the ground  
"Mizu...you have to know...what really happened to you" says Kaji  
"Then tell me" says Mizu  
"...Mizu...it was...Kuragari (Kokuzoko)...he killed you and nearly me...i'm sorry" says Kaji  
"H..he killed..me..but why he was my best friend" askes Mizu  
"... i know he was...he turned traitor...and joined Orochimaru...and like i said...it was my fault...he only wanted to kill me...not you...but when he was about to kill me...you jumped in front of his sword...and...lost your life...just to save mine...i'm sorry" replies Kaji  
"I..told you...i would do anything to save you my love" says Mizu  
"Thank you Mizu" says Kaji  
He kisses her  
"For three years your brother Raikou and i chased Kuragari so we could avenge your death...but...i'm not strong enough...i was nearly killed a few days ago, i would be dead if it wasn't for Suzuma" says Kaji  
Mizu kisses him back  
"Who...is Suzuma" askes Mizu  
"Haha, Suzuma is my little sister" replies Kaji  
"She is...oh does this mean i'll meet her" askes Mizu  
"Yeah, you will...if we can find the kid. Do you want me to get her" askes Kaji  
"I'll see her later" replies Mizu  
She smiles at him and he smiles back  
"Ok" says Kaji  
He runs his hand through her hair  
"...I missed you Mizu" says Kaji  
She blushes slightly  
"I have missed you as well" says Mizu  
He kisses her  
"I love you Mizu...so much" says Kaji  
Mizu kisses him back  
"I love you too Kaji" says Mizu  
Just then the rain starts to stop  
"You know, even after you died i would still come outside during every storm, just to watch the rain like we always did. Haha, i got sick alot because of that" says Kaji  
She smiles  
"I would always be with you and i remembered that i would watch the rain with you...even when i died...i was with you" says Mizu  
"I always thought that the rain was the closest i could get to you...not anymore though, now i can be with you whenever i want" says Kaji  
She smiles  
"I like that way the best" says Mizu  
Mizu kisses him  
"So do i" says Kaji  
After Kaji says that Kiro runs over to Mizu. She looks down at the kitten  
"Heheh, thats Kiro. He's Suzuma's and Gaara's pet...i dont think he likes me" says Kaji  
"Really he is so cute" says Mizu  
She smiles at the kitten  
"I guess he is" says Kaji  
He picks up Kiro and hands him to Mizu. She takes Kiro  
"Thank you" says Mizu  
"Welcome...i'm just glad he didn't bite me this time" says Kaji  
She giggles and pets Kiro as Gaara walks out  
"Suzuma wanted me to tell you that she made us lunch...and she won't let me eat unless you two are there" says Gaara  
"That sounds good i am a bit hungry" says Mizu  
She looks at Gaara  
"Then come on inside" says Gaara  
Gaara walks inside  
"Lets go Mizu" says Kaji  
He helps her up. She gets up and blushes a bit  
"Than-thank you" says Mizu  
"Anytime" says Kaji  
They walk inside  
"Hey sis, what did you make" askes Kaji  
"Just a little ramen" replies Suzuma  
"Nice" says Kaji  
He looks at Mizu  
"Mizu this is my little sister Suzuma" says Kaji  
"It's nice to meet you" says Mizu as she sits down  
"It's nice to meet you two" says Suzuma  
She puts soup infrount of her  
Kaji gets some, and sneaks a little bit to Kiro  
"Thanks sis" says Kaji  
She shakes her head and puts the soup infrount of Mizu and Gaara  
"Thank you" says Mizu and Gaara  
"No prolbem" says Suzuma  
After a few minutes  
"So sis, did Lady Tsunade give you anymore missions" askes Kaji  
"Not yet, right now i'm on brake untill i feel better" replies Suzuma  
She smiles  
"Does this mean that i will be a leaf ninja" askes Mizu  
"...Not sure...until we become Leaf ninjas we won't get missions...so did you want to get missions" askes Kaji  
"Yes, yes i do" replies Mizu  
"Then when we finish eating we can go visit Tsunade and you can become a Leaf ninja...do you think i should become a Leaf ninja" askes Kaji  
"I...do" replies Mizu  
"Then we both will go see Tsunade and become Leaf ninjas after we finish eating" says Kaij  
"Do you really want to be leaf ninja" askes Suzuma  
"...I don't know if i want to or not, but i do miss getting missions...and hopefully these missions are better then the ones Jiraiya would send me on" replies Kaji  
"Hehe, i hope so" says Mizu  
"Hahah, so do i" says Kaji  
Mizu giggles  
"Remember when he wanted me, Raikou, and Kuragari to help him with his so called research" askes Mizu  
"Yeah i do. Erg i hated that" replies Mizu  
"Hahah, admit it you had fun beating the crap out of us when we told you about that mission" says Kaji  
"Yeah i know" says Mizu  
"It was fun for you but painful for us" says Kaji  
"Yeah, your perverts" says Mizu  
She giggles  
"...No we're not" says Kaji  
"Are too" says Mizu  
"No we're not" says Kaji  
"You are too" says Mizu  
"We are not" says Kaji  
He looks at Suzuma  
"A little help here sis" says Kaji  
Suzuma giggles  
"Can't say anything" replies Suzuma  
"...Why" askes Kaji  
"Cuz it's your own business" replies Suzuma  
"...Your a big help sis" says Kaji  
He looks back at Mizu  
"It was Jiraiya, he said it was a mission you can't blame us" says Kaji  
"Look, he followed orders even though he didn't want to" says Suzuma  
"I know, its just fun to pick on him, hehe" says Mizu  
"Yeah, it is isn't" says Suzuma  
"Thanks you two" says Kaji  
Kiro jumps up on Suzuma's lap. She smiles at the kitten. Kaji finishes eating, stands up, and starts to walk to where he keeps his stuff  
"I'll be right back" says Kaji  
"He is a strange man" says Gaara  
Mizu gets up and she leaves the room. Gaara looks at Suzuma  
"Where is she going" askes Gaara  
"To be with Kaji i guess" replies Suzuma  
"Oh" says Gaara  
: Meanwhile in Suzuma's room:  
"Where is it, where is it" askes Kaji  
"What are you looking for" askes Mizu  
"...It's nothing" replies Kaji  
He stands up and Mizu can see he is wearing battle armor he used to wear when in The Elementals, a couple scrolls, a shurikan pouch and has a longsword on his belt  
"I...i have no weapons.." says Mizu  
"Yes you do" says Kaji  
He forms three handsigns  
"Element Style-Ice Blade Jutsu" says Kaji  
A sword made of ice appears in his hands and he hands it to her. She takes it  
"Thank you" says Mizu  
"Welcome" says Kaji  
He looks around, notices what he was searching for, and picks it up along with a blue scroll. He gives Mizu the scroll  
"What is it" askes Mizu  
"It's a list of ice and water style jutsu, i thought it might help you" replies Kaji  
"Oh, thank you very much" says Mizu  
She smiles at him  
"You are very welcome. Hey Mizu...can you keep a secret" askes Kaji  
"Yes i can" replies Mizu  
"Ok" says Kaji  
He reaches down and picks up a pure black katana. The handle is red, but the blade is black  
"Mizu...this is Kuroi Shinen...also know as the Black Abyss...it was..Kuragari's katana...and..." says Kaji  
"And what" askes Mizu  
"It's the sword that Kuragari ran you through with...in other words, this is the katana that...killed you" replies Kaji  
"W..why do you have it" askes Mizu  
"...I have it for two reasons...the first is i promised myself that since this sword killed you it would also end Kuragari's life...and..." says Kaji  
He looks down at the ground  
"It's the only thing i have to remember him by" says Kaji  
She looks down a bit sad. Kaji notices and hugs Mizu  
"He was our friend...and my biggest rival" says Kaji  
He puts the sword in it's sheath and attaches it next to his other one on his belt  
"This is why i came up here alone...so you wouldn't see this katana yet...how about i make you a promise" says Kaji  
"What might that be" askes Mizu  
"That since he was our friend...next time i see Kuragari, i will try to convince to come back with us... that is my promise but..." replies Kaji  
"I...that will be good...thats if you can" says Mizu  
"If i can't...then either me or Kuragari...won't be coming back...ever" says Kaji  
"I..." says Mizu  
She looks down. He walks over to her and hugs her  
"You what" askes Kaji  
"I dont want you to die..." replies Mizu  
"...I know, i don't want to either but one of us has to, if its me then you will have to take my place and stop Kuragari. I know what he's planning, and i have to make sure it doesn't happen" says Kaji  
"I...i will try to...what about Suzuma" askes Mizu  
"I don't know...i'm the only family she has now...i just don't know" replies Kaji  
He sits on the edge of the bed and puts his hands over his eyes. Mizu sits down next to him and kisses him on the forhead  
"I'll never let anything happen to you" says Mizu  
"Thank you Mizu...that means alot to me" says Kaji  
He kisses her and she blushes a bit  
"Heheh, you always blush when i kiss you" says Kaji  
He smiles, puts his arm around her and she leans into him  
"I love you" says Mizu  
"I love you too, now and forever" says Kaji  
She blushes a bit. They both just sit there for a couple minutes  
"Are you ready to go see Lady Tsunade" askes Kaji  
"Yes i am" replies Mizu  
They get up  
"Lets go then" says Kaji  
Mizu starts to walk off. Kaji follows behind her


End file.
